The shadow of blue eyes
by Neko-yuna
Summary: Naruto vuelve a konoha despues de dos años de entrenamiento, pero no vuelve solo con Jiraya, si no que tambien con una chica,Yuri,pero ahora no es el mayor problema, sino que alguien se ha apoderado del cuerpo de Sasuke Es mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Ya era por la tarde en konoha, y se escucharon pasos de tres personas venir hacia la aldea…

Naruto: Como la echaba de menos, parece que no ha cambiado nada, verdad ¿ero-sennin?

Jiraya: Te he dicho que no me llames así, además ahora no puedes ponerte a pensar en los viejos tiempos, tienes que enseñarle la aldea a ella.

Naruto: Kuso! Se me había olvidado, ne ¿primero podemos ir a comer ramen? – Naruto mirando a Jiraya con cara de niño bueno.

Jiraya: Um esta bien, pero ve tu solo con y llévate a la chica, yo tengo que informar a la gondaime.

Naruto: Ok, vamos Nadesiko, ramen ramen

Nadesiko: Vale a mi también me apetece.

Nadesiko es una chica de la edad de Naruto, este se la encontró mientras que entrenaba con Jiraya, la recogieron porque estaba sola y ella les ayudo en una pelea, resultaba que también era ninja.

La chica tiene los ojos celestes, el pelo negro y la piel blanca como la nieve, su ropa… bueno eso ya lo veréis en la ficha que ahora mismo no se como ponerla.

Despacho de la hokage.

Toc toc, se abre la puerta y aparece el viejo.

Tsunade: ¡Jiraya!viejo pervertido ¡ ¿Cuándo has vuelto? – Le dice esta abrazándolo y dándole un beso.

Jiraya: Acabo de llegar con Naruto y… una chica, me gustaría que la hicieses ninja de konoha.

Tsunade: Um, vale, pero no en este momento que venga mañana y le daré la bandana.

Jiraya: Esta bien, mientras tanto se quedara en casa de Naruto, por cierto ¿y Sakura? le haría mucha ilusión volver a verla.

Tsunade: Pues está en una misión y no creo que venga en unos días

Jiraya: Bueno adiós – y le da un beso- informaré a Naruto.

En la tienda de ramen.

Naruto: Nadesiko, ¿te ha gustado?

Nadesiko: Si estaba muy bueno, no lo había probado nunca

En ese momento aparece Jiraya

Jiraya: Nadesiko, mientras que no tengas casa te quedaras en la de Naruto…

Nadesiko roja como un tomate: Pero eso no puede ser…

Jiraya: No me cortes Nadesiko, te quedaras con Naruto, y…-mirándole a este- le he preguntado a Tsunade donde estaba Sakura pero me ha dicho que está en una misión, que tardara unos días.

Naruto: Vaya yo quería ver a Sakura-chan, bueno la veré otro día, ¿nos vamos para casa?

Nadesiko: Sí

En casa de Naruto.

Naruto: Nadesiko tú duerme en la cama, que ya duermo yo en el sofá ¿vale?

Nadesiko: Pero Naruto, en el sofá te vas a hacer daño, la cama es bastante grande, duérmete conmigo.

Naruto colorado: Pero Nadesiko…- pero esta ya le había cogido del brazo antes de que pudiese decir nada y se lo llevo al cuarto- "¿Por qué siempre acabo por hacer lo que ella quiere?"

Después de unas dos horas sin dormir ninguno de los dos, Naruto la abrazo por detrás.

Naruto: ¿Si te abrazo, perderás el miedo a que te encuentren?

Nadesiko: Mientras que tu estés conmigo no les tengo miedo- se volteo para ver sus grandes y preciosos ojos azules, que tanto le gustaban.

Los dos iban acercándose más y más para unir sus labios, pero cuando no les quedaba casi nada… llamaron a la puerta.

Naruto: "Kuso, no faltaba ni un centímetro"- se levantó y fue a ver quien era, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una sofocada y alterada Tsunade.

Tsunade: Naruto, Sakura está en peligro, ve a por ella, tienes que seguir todo recto, y veras a un grupo de ninjas, ella debería estar allí.

Naruto: Nadesiko, coge tu equipo, vamos a salvar a Sakura-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Naruto: Vámonos Nadesiko.

Nadesiko: Sí. Dicho estoy salieron de la casa dejando a una muy preocupada Tsunade, hasta que algo capto su atención.

Tsunade: ¿? ¿Una katana? Creía que Naruto, no usaba este tipo de armas… Bueno, mejor me voy a arreglar el papeleo, mientras que les espero, cuídate Naruto…

Mientras tanto la pareja, iba saltando de árbol en árbol lo mas rápido que sus cuerpos les permitían, y, sobre todo Naruto, con el corazón oprimido por causa de pensar que "su chica" estaba en peligro, hasta que llegaron al lugar, un claro donde, lo único que se encontraron fue sangre y cuerpos arañados y brutalmente asesinados…en el que solo había un superviviente, sentado de rodillas dándoles la espalda.

Naruto: Pero… ¿Qué ha pasado!¿Y Sakura, donde esta Sakura!- seguía repitiendo, hasta que se percató del hombre arrodillado, fue a ver como se encontraba y para su sorpresa se encontró con… Itachi.

Itachi: Miró a Naruto con los ojos desencajados, parecía que se iba a poner a llorar de un momento para otro, y cuando parecía que iba a decir algo solo pudo decir. Orochimaru… Sasuke… Cuando Naruto le iba a pedir explicaciones se escuchó el grito de una mujer.

Naruto: Sakura-chan, aguanta ya voy, Nadesiko quédate aquí con Itachi, y no permitas que se vaya. Dicho esto se fue hacia el lugar de donde provenía el gritó. Cuando solo quedaron Nadesiko e Itachi, esta se acerco hasta él.

Nadesiko: Itaaachiii. Dijo con voz aparentemente dulce, volteándole para que la mirase.

Itachi: Yuri… fue a dar un grito pero Nadesiko le tapo la boca, sacó un kunai y se lo puso en el cuello.

Nadesiko: ¿Sabes? Este es mi kunai favorito, porque con el llevo matadas a 99 personas, y ya se quien será el siguiente si no me hace caso… ¿has entendido Itachi? Pues bien, vas a hacer como si no me conocieses y no le vas a decir nada al chico de lo que has visto…Por cierto ya no me llamo Yuri, causaría sospechas, ahora mi nombre es Nadesiko.

Mientras tanto Naruto llegó donde una dolorida Sakura, con la ropa rasgada y con la mirada perdida a causa del agotamiento…

Naruto: ¡¡Sakura-chan! Dijo mientras se ponía a correr hacia ella.

Sakura: ¿Naruto?¿Eres tú?

Naruto: Se arrodilló al lado de Sakura. Sí, Sakura-chan, volví hoy por la mañana, me alegro de verte.

Sakura: ¡¡Naruto! Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras se abalanzaba así sus brazos llorando, y volvió a hablar cuando se tranquilizo un poco. Naruto… estas distinto más guapo.

Naruto: Sakura-chan que me rubori… No pudo terminar la frase porque Sakura había unido sus labios en un tierno beso, al que Naruto no correspondió. Sakura-chan, ¿Por qué?

Sakura: Porque desde que te fuiste, no he podido dejar de pensar el ti, te quiero, a ti y solo a ti, y no me importa que tu no me quieras- volvió a ponerse a llorar- pero por favor te lo suplico, no me dejes sola, no vuelvas a dejarme sola, yo… ya no puedo vivir si no es a tú lado.

Naruto: Yo también te he echado de menos, pero aunque mis sentimientos no han cambiado por ti, ahora mismo ahí otra persona que también esta ocupando un lugar en mi corazón, por eso no puedo corresponderte, lo siento. Dicho esto se volvió y tomo el camino de regreso, vamos Sakura-chan, volvamos a Konoha.

Una vez ya estaban los cuatro…

Naruto: Bueno Sakura-can, ella es Nadesiko, hará grupo con nosotros en sustitución de Sasuke.

Sakura: Encantada

Nadesiko: Lo mismo digo

Ya en Konoha

Sakura: Iré a la gondaime para decir como fue la misión.

Naruto: OK, mientras te esperamos en la tienda de ramen te esperamos.

En el despacho de la hokage

Sakura: Sensei, los documentos fueron adquiridos, e Itachi ahora se encuentra en la cárcel

Tsunade: ¿Y tú?¿Estas bien? Te veo decaída

Sakura: Sensei, mis heridas ahora mismo no se pueden ver, ya que son heridas del corazón, pero no se preocupe, usted no podría curarlas, me voy a la tienda de ramen si ya no desea nada mas de mí

Tsunade: Ya puedes marcharte

Mientras en la tienda de ramen, Naruto y Nadesiko habían terminado ya su taza y había un silencio un tanto incomodo, que Nadesiko rompió

Nadesiko: Umm Naruto…

Naruto: ¿Qué pasa Nadesiko? La chica estaba bastante sonrojada y con la cabeza baja

Nadesiko: ¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

Naruto: No podemos tenemos que esperar a Sakura-chan,- al ver la carita de desilusión que se le había puesto le dijo- pero si quieres podemos sentarnos en ese banco de enfrente

Nadesiko: Vale, pero con una condición

Naruto: ¿Cuál?

Nadesiko: Que me cojas de la mano.-sin responderle, Naruto le sonrió y le cogió de su calida mano, con una dulzura incomprensibles y se sentaron en el banco.

Nadesiko: Naruto… yo, yo, yo te quiero

Naruto: La miro con una sonrisa- yo también te quiero- y empezaron a unirse y a fundirse en un calido abrazo seguido de un tierno beso, que ambos correspondieron y que una sorprendida Sakura vio

Sakura: Naruto…- se desmayó…


	3. Chapter 3

Os traigo el siguiente capi, y quiero pedir disculpas por no haber contestado los reviers, pero es que no se como se hace, también daros las gracias a aquellos que lo leen y sobre todo a los que se molestan en escribir ¡Muchas gracias!

Aradio akimichi: Bueno por ahora voy a ponerlos cuando pueda, y cuando lo ponga a la misma altura que en otra pagina los pondré el jueves

Fernando-Urashima: gracias intentare de que siga siendo bueno

Belmont00: no, no voy a hacer cambios y si lo puse aquí es por que en el otro lado no me hacen mucho caso, ademas que estaba aburria

Shaman1: por ahora no los puedo hacer mas cortos por que estan hecho hasta el 7, pero intentare hacerlos mas largo para la proxima

SaBaKu-No-MiSaKi: si, en ese lado es donde tengo hasta el 7 publicado y quiero publicar los dos a la vez

NekoNoHaru: pues aparece mas o menos en este capi, me alegro de que te guste

Capitulo 3

Hay estaban Naruto y Nadesiko, dándose su primer beso, pero las intenciones de ella no eran las mismas que las del rubio, cuando sintió los labios de este le abrió la boca y le introdujo unos polvos, dejando a Naruto desconcertado… y sin conocimiento.

Nadesiko: Bueno, supongo que tendré que llevarte ante Sasuke-koi, aunque tal vez no le agrade que la pelirrosa se quede tirada en el suelo, mejor me la llevo no vaya a ser que se enfade y me lance un chidori como la última vez.

En el hospital de Konoha, una chica llevada por Nadesiko, se despertaba de su shock.

Sakura: ¿Dónde estoy?- de repente se le resbalaron una pequeñas lagrimas por sus rosadas mejillas sin entender porque… hasta que se acordó- "Naruto… me lo merezco nunca fui amable contigo, seguro que esa Nadesiko te cuidará… pero, es que te amo tanto…- al pensar esto sus pequeñas lagrimas se convirtieron en abundantes, que recorrían su rostro a gran velocidad si que ella pudiese evitarlo, sumida en su propia desesperación, por perder a quien más amaba en el mundo, sin oportunidad de poder recuperarlo

¿: Sakura… ¿Por qué lloras?

Sakura: Porque Na.. Naruto…, ya no me quiere ha preferido irse con alguien mejor…- en ese momento se dio cuenta de a quien le estaba hablando y poco a poco levanto su rostro de ojos rojos y lagrimas aun corriendo por el- ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke: Hola, Sakura, ya volví- se acerco a Sakura, la abrazo y le dijo al oido- te he echado de menos en todo este tiempo, si e vuelto es para ver tus ojos verdes y tu sonrisa… por favor sonríe

Sakura: Sasuke… ¡eres un traidor!- y le pegó una torta con chakra, en otras palabras, le golpeó empujándolo contra la pared, cuando recobró un poco el sentido, sintió unos brazos que le cogían de la cintura- bienvenido a casa Sasuke.

Sasuke: Sakura, te quiero- la cogió de la barbilla y la beso, pero Sakura no le correspondió el beso- pensé que me querías

Sakura: Lo siento, pero en mi corazón solo hay sitio para uno y ese es Naruto

Sasuke: Lo comprendo, si me disculpas tengo que buscar a la gondaime para decir que he llegado- y dicho esto salió por la puerta hacia el pasillo por el que caminaba Nadesiko para ver como se encontraba Sakura.

Nadesiko: Sasuke-koi ¿Cómo estás?- se abalanzo sobre él para abrazarle, pero cerró los brazos en el ultimo momento, se puso a temblar y a llorar abundantes lagrimas mientras que se ponía en cuclillas protegiéndose la cabeza con los brazos- Sasuke… ¡tú no eres Sasuke!- esto ultimo lo dijo en un grito de desesperación a la vez que seguía llorando

Sasuke: No, no soy Sasuke, pero como si lo fuera ¿no?-la mirada de Nadesiko mostraba frustración y odio- no me mires así, deberías tenerme mas respeto, al fin y al cabo soy el único que ahora puede matarte, y sobre los planes que tenia Sasuke… seguiremos con ellos, ahora vas a darme su katana, se que la guardas, aunque tu arma sea el bastón bo, y… me darás el paradero del niño zorro.

Nadesiko: ¡No! Sasuke y yo escapamos de tú lado, y no volveremos a obedecerte, ¡nunca!- y dicho esto salió corriendo del hospital hacia donde se encontraba el rubio

En casa de Naruto, se escuchaba el abrir de unas llaves y la entrada apresurada de alguien

Nadesiko: Naruto, estas en peligro

Naruto: Claro que estoy en peligro, intentaste matarme

Nadesiko: Solo era somnífero quejica, y Sakura esta en el hospital

Naruto: ¿Qué? Ahora mismo voy a verla. Nade… ¿tú no me quieres verdad?

Nadesiko: No, lo siento mi misión era distraerte

Naruto: Yo tampoco te quiero, me di cuenta cuando nos besamos, no sentí lo mismo que con otra persona, y ahora voy a arreglarlo.

Nadesiko: Buena suerte, y ten cuidado

Naruto: ¿Por qué? Esta villa es muy pacifica y nunca pasa nada

Nadesiko: Solo… ten cuidado "ahora no es momento de decírselo"- y Naruto salió de la casa rumbo al hospital de Konoha


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

En el hospital de Konoha

Naruto: Señorita¿puede decirme dónde se encuentra la señorita Sakura?

Enfermera: Pues… en la habitación 105, subiendo al tercer piso, pero ahora mismo no se la puede visitar, si quiere le dejo un mesaje o una carta- dicho esto le tendio un papel y un bolígrafo.

Naruto: Gracias, espere un momento ahora se la doi- después de 2 minutos ya volvió con la carta- por favor no se le olvide darsela es muy importante.

Enfermera: Claro, ahora mismo se está haciendo una prueba, creo que es última, cuando salga se la daré personalmente, y hasta luego

Naruto: Emm, si… adiós- que extraño, que no me halla mirado con ojos llenos de odio, la verdad es que desde que volví con ero-sennin la gente no me mira mal y son mas amables conmigo… bueno mejor así, lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es esperar y volver a casa a que Sakura salga del hospital, espero que entienda mi carta.

Pisito de Naruto

Naruto: "Buf, ya llegué a mi casita, aunque no quiero ponerme a pelear ahora con Nadesiko… espera¿hay alguien más en mi casa?- dicho esto hacercó su oreja a la puerta y escucho una conversación que nunca olvidaría.

Kisame: Entonces que Yuri, los de akatsuki estamos impacientes y al parecer Sasuke no está viviendo contigo¿Qué pasa¿Acaso no seguimos con lo planeado?

Nadesiko: Sí, seguimos como lo habíamos acordado, pero ahí un pequeño inconveniente, Sasuke ya no está y debemos recuperarlo.

Kisame¿Cómo que no está¿Quieres decir que a renunciado, lo han matado?

Nadesiko: Algo así, ya han pasado 3 años, y Orochimaru… se ha apoderado de su cuerpo.- mientras tanto, Naruto detrás de la puerta escuchaba atentamente…

Naruto: "Sasuke, tú, tú no puedes haber muerto, no, no nos puedes dejar así a Sakura y a mí"- a la vez que pensaba esto sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, y sin que se diera cuenta empezaron a correr por sus mejillas dos tiernas lagrimas llenas de miedo, rabia y desesperación- "Sakura… es por mi culpa, no pude cumplir mi promesa, lo siento".

Kisame¿Cómo¿Entonces de que nos sirve seguir con el plan de matar al niño zorro?

Naruto: -al escuchar esto puso gran atención para saves que planes quería haber utilizado su amigo contra él-

Nadesiko¡Claro que nos sirve, tenemos que capturarlo tal y como habíaos planeado desde un principio¿Acaso tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacerte ese crio?

Kisame: No es eso Yuri, lo que digo es que Sasuke-sama ya no está y entonces no tengo ninguna razón para servirte, al igual que ninguno de los akatsuki

Nadesiko: Sabes perfectamente Kisame que puedo matarte con la misma facilidad que Sasuke, así que no me hagas enfadar- dicho esto se le pusieron los iris de sus ojos en un tono plateado- además, la técnica de Orochimaru tiene un punto débil, y es que puede invertirse el proceso, es decir, vamos a salvarle, y para ello se necesita el doble de chakradel que se ha utilizado¿sabes quien poseé tanto chakra?

Kisame: Naruto…

Nadesiko: Exacto, le necesitamos para que Sasuke vuelva y consiga su venganza, ese zorro nos ayudará a cualquier precio a cumpli su venganza y a librarle de esa técnica, así que ve a busca a Naruto.

Naruto: "Han dicho a qualquier precio, podrían coger a Sakura, no eso si que no"- abrió la puerta- No hace falta que busques más ni que funjas otro nombre Yuri, lo se todo.

Yuri: Jujuju¿y que¿piensas colaborar o prefieres que lo hagamos a las malas?

Naruto: te propongo un trato, voy por las buenas con vosotros si no metéis a nadie más en este asunto.

Yuri: Está bieno, como quieras, ahora vas a quedarte aquí conmigo, mientrás que los akatsuki buscan a Orochimaru¿vale?

Naruto: Sí

Kisame: Yo aquí ya sobro, informaré a los demás y nos pondremos en la busqueda.-dicho esto salió por la ventana y Naruto y Yuri se quedaron mirandose a los ojos, los ojos que ahora no eran ambos azules, si no que uno de ellos eran plateados, que te asesinaban con la mirada, Naruto desconocía su uso, pero sabía que si los usaba, le iba a costar salir con vida.

En el hospital de Konoha, una chica termina de hacerse las últimas pruebas, dirigiendose hacia su habitación, cuando una enfermera con una carta en la mano hace acto de presencia.

Enfermera: Hola, Sakura-chan, un chico llamado Naruto me dijo que le diera esto- le dío la carta y se marchó.

Sakura: "Bueno, vamos a ver que quiere MI NARUTO"- muy feliz empezó a leerla, y cuando llegó al final su reacción fue extraña, no se puso a saltar de alegría, si no empezó a llorar de algría, primero unas lágrimas, para acompañarlas luego de muchas más que salían sin control, atinando solo a decir entre susurros- Naruto… yo también te quiero.

Estaba Neko Yuna escribiendo las repuestas en un prado...

Bueno lo de arriba es por que ya es de noche y quería poner algo original ¬¬ (Si claro)

NekoNoHaru: Bueno pues nuestro querido Orochimaru, no puedo decirlo, o si no os lo desvelo todo, porque será Orochimaru al final ¿o no? me alegro que te haya gustado

aradioakimichi: Pues si lo dejo en suspenso es porque ese es mi proposito, para que tengais que leerlo si os quereis enterar de algo


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Hospital de konoha

Enfermera: Señorita Haruno, según los informes no tiene anomalias, solo fue un pequeño desmallo causado por una gran impresión, puede marcharse.

Sakura: Gracias.-se vistió dejando las ropas del hospital encima de la cama y se encamino hacia su casa con la carta pegada al pecho- "Naruto…-apareció en su cara un leve sonrojo al recordar lo que había escrito en la carta, inconscientemente se volteó sobre sí misma y dirigió sus pasos hacia la casa del rubio.

Mientras en casa de Naruto, la tensión era palpable en el ambiente, ahora la desconocida Yuri y Naruto se miraban como intentando descubrir cual era la verdad que conocían de ambos.

Naruto: -Se deja caer sobre el sofá- ¿Vas a matarme si no hago volver a Sasuke?

Yuri: Por supuesto, lo primero es que Sasuke recupere su alma y cuerpo no tu estado, mientras que los de Akatsuki buscan a Orochimaru, te explicaré que es lo que tienes que hacer.

Naruto: ¿Y si no quiero? No tengo ningún motivo para ayudarle, nos dejó a Sakura y a mí solos

Yuri: Ni que me importase lo que te halla pasado, bueno está bien empezaré explicandote…

Naruto: ¡No! Primero tienes que aclararme algunas cosas como quien eres tú y porque tuviste que conocerme

Yuri: Callate crio, promero te lo explico y después haré lo que quiera, vale ahora que te has callado te explicaré lo que tendrás que hacer, tienes que dejar primero inconsciente a Orochimaru, te ayudaré, no podrás hacerlo solo ahora que tiene el sharingan.

Naruto: ¡Si quiero puedo cargarmelo en tres minutos! ¡Así que callate!

Yuri: Callate tú, no seas insensato, solo podrás dejarlo inconsciente con mi ayuda, bueno sigo, luego de dejarlo K.O., tendrás que poner todo tu chakra y el del zorro que puedas en una máquina que hemos estado inventando para obtener tu chakra, pero que nos servirá para este caso…

Naruto: ¿Has dicho para obtener mi chakra? ¿Para que lo queréis, que quería Sasuke?

Yuri: Quería el poder del zorro aunque te costase la vida, así conseguiría librarse de Orochimaru y obtener el magnetou sharingan, y si me dejas continuar te seguiré relatando lo que tendrás que hacer, como pensarás a lo mejor puede que mueras en el intento de hacer volver el alma de Sasuke a su cuerpo, pero eso es lo de menos

Naruto: -estaba en estado de shock, no podía creerlo que Yuri le había dicho, sabía lo que Sasuke setía hacía él, rivalidad, ¿pero a tanto había llegado su odio? No, no se lo creía, no podía ser cierto.

Yuri: Para introducir el Chakra deberás de controlarlo a la perfección…

Naruto: Pues tienes un problema Yuri, porque yo no se controlar mi chakra bien del todo.

Yuri: ¿¡Qué? ¿Pero como es que no sabés controlarlo? Bueno, no importa, porque además de los integrantes de Akatsuki también tenemos a otra persona que sabe controlar el chakra a la perfección, así que no intentes liarme, bueno eso es lo que debes saber, ¿quieres saber algo?

Naruto: Primero quiero saber el porque de tus ojos de plata.

Yuri: Esto –poniendo los ojos de color plata- es una mezcla de los ojos de mi medre y de mi padre, mi madre tenía una línea sucesoria bastante poderosa, podía copiar técnicas incoscientemente sin casi gasto de chakra, además de poder controlar los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza, agua, tierra, fuego y hielo, sus ojos eran negros y yo he obtenido una mezcla de esos ojos y nos amarillos de mi padre.

Naruto: ¿Tú padre? ¿Es alguien conocido?

Yuri: Claro que lo es, pero mi madre fue asesinada… por él, mi madre se llamaba Nadesiko, por eso cogí ese nombre como cubierta, mi padre la mató porque era la única que podía matarle, poseía esa técnica y yo la he obtenido.

Naruto: ¿Y tu padre aun vive?

Yuri: Sí, por desgracia, mi padre es Orochimaru

Naruto: ¿Cómo, pero no puede ser, tú quieres matarlo

Yuri: Mató a mi madre, no puedo quererlo, si no asesinarlo, y voy a acabar con él…

Se escucharon unos pasos cerca de la puerta y al momento unos toques en la puerta

Sakura: ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! Soy Sakura, abreme

Yuri: Ya voy yo, no te molestes en levantarte- abrió la puerta y cogió a Sakura por el pelo, la tiró hacia el suelo y aun sujetandola le dijo al oido- Vas a ayudarme a liberar al Sasuke ¿verdad Sakurita?

Sakura: Umm, argh sueltame me haces daño

Naruto: Sueltala, estupida, ¿pero que haces?

Yuri: Claro… aun no sabes lo que ella hizo ¿no, una persona no puede enamorarse de otra si no la ve durante tres años, ella se enamoró de ti porque te estuvo espiando durante esos dos años, es un miembro de Orochimaru y Akatsuki

Naruto: ¿Qué? Sakura, tu no, no, tu no puedes

Sakura: - Baja la cabeza y asiente- Si, Naruto, lo siento- se puso a llorar mientras Naruto miraba incredulo como la persona que más ama en este mundo le ha traicionado


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno el siguiente capi, y siento no haber respondido los reviers anteriores

Capitulo 6

Yuri: -tira del pelo de Sakura hacia arriba y se la acerca- ¿Peor es que vas a seguir llorando, niñita? Tengo una idea¿Por qué no le contamos a Narutito el por qué de tu traición?

Sakura: -con los ojos hinchados la mira con incredulidad, con temor, pidiéndole sin hablar que no lo dijese ya que seguramente perdería a Naruto… otra vez-

Yuri: Pues muy bien, tu querida Sakurita te traicionó porque….

Naruto¡Cállate! –ante esto la cara de Yuri se contrajo con desagrado y un poco de sorpresa- ¿Crees que de verdad me importa lo que hizo¿Has pensado en algún momento que por haberme espiado iba a dejar de quererla en algún momento¡No!- un poco más relajado continuó- se lo que le pasó con Sasuke, y lo desesperada que estaba, porque si ella se hubiese ido yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Sakura: Naruto…- y volvió a llorar, pero está vez de felicidad, aun estando agarrada por Yuri

Yuri: Bueno ya que la quieres tanto- se pasó la lengua con gesto malicioso a la vez que sonreía y sacaba un kunai- lo mejor será matarla- y con un gesto rápido colocó el kunai en el cuello de Sakura

Naruto: -reprimiéndose las ganas de matarla- No puedes acabar con ella, es la única que junto a mí puede devolver a Sasuke

Yuri: Creo que no, ella es la mejor, pero no la única, siempre nos quedarán otros para ayudarte en tu misión

Sakura¡Ahora Naruto!- apartó el kunai de su cuello haciéndose un profundo corte el la palma de la mano aprovechando que estaba hablando con Naruto

Yuri¡Niña!

Naruto¡No creo que tengas tiempo de insultar a nadie!- Yuri se volteó y vio como una perfecta esfera venía hacia ella- ¡Rasengan!

La pequeña bola choco con su cuerpo, creando dolorosas quemaduras, pero para la sorpresa de los dos, no le había dado a Yuri, si no a un clon de agua, que tras desaparecer dejó en el mojado suelo una nota.

Naruto, Sakura, los de akatsuki me han comunicado que han encontrado a Orochimaru, pero aun hay que preparar las cosas os quiero ver en la colina a las afueras de Konoha en una semana, si no venís, por vuestro propio bien y el de la aldea será mejor que vengáis.

PD: Sakurita, será mejor que empieces a sacarte el veneno que tienes en la sangre al apartar el kunai, te diré que el veneno actúa en una hora como mucho, dejándote sin brazo en tu caso o con la muerte, ya que eres ninja médico no creo que te resulte difícil ¿ o si?

Naruto: Maldita Yuri, y pensar que la hospedé en mi casa, y ahora te ha hecho esto, Sakura, no merezco perdón…

Sakura: -con una rápido movimiento le dio una torta en la cara con la mano que no tenía herida- ¿Pero eres tonto o que¿Acaso tu me has hecho esto¿Acaso querías que me pasase¡Me has protegido muchas veces con tu vida Naruto, y soy yo la que no merece tu perdón por haberte hecho esto!- sus palabras sonaban desgarradas, producidas por el nuevo llanto de enojo, rabia y frustración, pero no duró mucho…-

Naruto: -Agarró rápidamente a Sakura por la cara y la besó tiernamente, solo fue un roce, pero lo suficiente para que ella lo olvidase todo, cuando se separó la atrajo hacia sí, dándole un abrazo, se acercó a su oído y le dijo en un susurro - Te quiero, y jamás podría enfadarme por algo que hiciste cuando te dejé sola- se separó de ella y le dedicó una sonrisa- vamos a curarte eso Sakura¿Qué puedo hacer?

Sakura: -con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- pues me tienes que traer un cuenco con agua de lo demás me encargo yo-

Naruto¡Vale!- se acercó le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a por lo que ella le había pedido dejándola muy feliz y sonriente-

Sakura: "Naruto, si te dijese cuanto te quiero, pero solo cuando te halla dicho la verdad"- en eso volvió Naruto, que le tendió el cuenco- Gracias- comenzó a acumular chakra en una mano la acercó a la herida y salió una burbuja con el veneno dentro, ahora solo quedaba tomarse el antídoto- vamos con la Gondaime, aun me queda tomarme el antídoto

Naruto: - que ya estaba en la puerta esperándola- ¡Vamos!

Salieron y fueron saltando por los techos de las casas hasta llegar donde el despacho, y para su sorpresa la quinta no estaba sola

Naruto¡Tú!- delante de ellos estaba impasible y feliz Yuri al lado del equipo de Kiba-

Tsunade¿Qué pasa Naruto¿Hoy no te invitaron a ramen?

Yuri: Creo gondaime que el no tiene nada que decir¿verdad Naruto?- sus ojos que solían ser azules, ahora eran de color plata, una mirada llena de odio hacia Naruto

Naruto: No, Tsunade-obachan

Hinata: Naruto-kun- increíblemente Hinata ya no tartamudeaba- nosotros hemos venido a por misiones, no queríamos molestarte

Kiba: No te preocupes Hinata-koi, seguro que no se hemos molestado ¿verdad Naruto, lo cierto es que no te veía desde hace mucho

Naruto: -respondió con una voz fría y con los ojos puestos en otra persona- Claro que no Kiba, yo también me alegro de veros

Sakura¡Argh!

Naruto¡Sakura! Tsunade-obachan hemos venido a por un antídoto para ella, la han herido- dijo esto mirando a Yuri, que le miró con una sonrisa-

Tsunade: Rápido tiene mucha fiebre, ponla en la camilla¡Shizune prepara el antídoto!

Naruto, no te preocupes no le pasará nada

The rincon of paranolleichon Neko-yuna (que pedazo de ingles ¬¬)

tere-chan: pues gracias, espero que los demás tambíen te gusten

aradio akimichi: no los puedo hacer mas largos porque ya están hechos hasta el 10, pero intentare hacer los otros un poco más largos

Fernando-Urashima: bueno si no está mal espero que los otros te gusten más, y lo del siquiente capi, pues como que no explico lo de Sakura, no lo explicare hasta mucho más adelante muhahahaha

NekoNoHaru: no te creas que es tan mala, solo que pasaron cosas que ella no pudo controlar, os lo voy a decir ahora, en este fic voy a intentar de que nada sea lo que parezca

H23: bueno lo de Sakura aun no lo puedo decir, pero es lógico, y lo de Jiraya es un plan que ella hizo con Sasuke, pero aun no lo voy a decir, seguramente lo ponga en un capitulo aparte


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Tsunade: Vamos, Shizune, Nadesiko venid conmigo a atender a Sakura

Yuri: Hai Tsunade-sama

Naruto: No, ella se queda con nosotros- coge a Yuri del brazo- y Tsunade, no se llama Nadesiko, si no Yuri

Tsunade: ¿Pero que dices Naruto?

Yuri: -Empezó a sudar y a templar un poco, mirando a Naruto con los ojos llenos de miedo y sorpresa-

Shizune: Tsunade-sama, ahora no tenemos tiempo, debemos atender a Sakura-san

Tsunade: Sí Shizune tienes razón- dicho esto, las dos se fueron a atender a Sakura y el equipo compuesto por Kiba, Hinata y Shino se retiraron dejando a Naruto, Jiraya y Yuri en el despacho de la hokage

Yuri: ¿Me has estado espiando Naruto?

Naruto: ¿Cómo? ¿Pero como puedes decir eso Yuri?- sus ojos mostraban odio y desprecio hacia la muchacha que tenía frente a él

Yuri: No te hagas el inocente, ¿Cómo sabes que no me llamo Nadesiko?

Naruto: ¡Pero que dices Yuri! Hace como mucho media hora que me lo has dicho

Yuri: ¡No seas idiota como iba a decirte eso!

Jiraya: ¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que está pasando, y que es eso de que no te llamas Nadesiko?

Naruto: ¡Ero-sennin, no te creas lo que diga, es una traidora! Confesó delante mía que es parte de akatsuki y de Orochimaru, además atacó a Sakura

Yuri: ¡Pero que…, estas loco! ¿Lo sabías? ¿Por qué iba a decirte todo eso?

¿: Porque tú no se lo dijiste se lo dije yo

Yuri: Itachi…

Itachi: -Antes subido a la ventana bajo de ella para colocarse en el suelo- pequeña Yuri, creo que cuando fuisteis a buscar a vuestra amiguita (Cap 1,2), creo recordar que colocaste un kunai en mi cuello, una gran imprudencia pequeña, por lo que recibiste tu castigo

Naruto: ¡¿Pero que tiene que ver todo eso, con que no se llame Nadesiko!

Itachi: Esa es la parte más divertida, ¿sabes, tu técnica sucesoria es sencillamente fantástica, que pena que no tengas control sobre ella, si no serías una gran ninja, es toda una lástima que no puedas contra mí

Jiraya: ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar Itachi? Por si no te has dado cuenta no tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías

Itachi: No, creo que mejor os dejo con la incógnita, me gusta ver al enano con esa cara de tonto que tiene cuando se confunde, es despreciable

Yuri: Itachi, nos has traicionado, no te lo perdonaremos

Itachi: Y que más me da, al fin y al cabo no te temo, solo a mi hermano, y ahora que no está nadie podrá mandarme, y mucho menos tú que eres débil

Yuri: Pero podemos traerlo de vuelta lo sabes muy bien

Itachi: Ya no pequeña Yuri, ahora que Sasuke no está ninguno de los akatsuki hará caso a tus órdenes, vuelves a estar sola, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera podrás intentar encontrar la máquina, por que el zorro morirá, aquí

Naruto: ¿Qué?- Solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y protegerse con los brazos, ya que un veloz Itachi venía hacia él con un kunai en las manos dispuesto a clavárselo

¿: Kyaaaaaaaaaaa

Naruto: ¿Umm?-abrió los ojos sumamente rápido y se encontró que no estaba herido, Yuri era la que había recibido el impacto en el hombro

Itachi: -aun con el kunai en el hombro de Yuri clavado por la fuerza de su chakra que no permitía que el objeto retrocediese- ¡Pero que haces! ¿Cómo te atreves a usar tu línea sucesoria contra mí?

Yuri: -levanto la cabeza y se vieron sus ojos plateados, que habían remplazado a su habitual color azul cielo y que ahora lo miraba con desprecio - Lo siento Itachi, pero no puedo dejar que mates a la única persona que puede ayudarme a traer al ser más importante para mí y que más quiero, tienes razón, aun no la domino, pero si aun así puedo desviar tu ataque de algo me servido ¿no crees?

Itachi: -Su mirada expresaba ganas de asesinar, de acabar con la vida de la muchacha y con la de Naruto en ese instante- ¡Pero que dices, ya no puedes acabar conmigo, esto ya ha terminado!

Yuri: No, itachi, esto acaba de empezar, ¡Naruto, Jiraya! No interfiráis os lo ruego

Comienza la pelea


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno queria decir que siento no poder responder a los reviers, pero no tengo tiempo, lo siento, la proxima vez procurare responderlos tods, bueno sobre hacer los capitulos mas largos, pues no puedo, ya los tengo hechos hasta el once, pero a partir de ahi prometo intentar ponerlos mas largo y por ultimo una cosa **IMPORTANTE**, estoy pensando en hacer un capitulo independiente sobre yuri, es decir como conocio a sasuke y todo eso, para aclarar las cosas, me decis si os parece bien la idea o no lo hago

Capitulo 8

Chocan kunai en mano, quedando cara a cara, forcejeando para ver quien puede más, comprobar sus fuerzas, y hacerse daño, matarse, aunque tenían dos espectadores, para ellos estaban solo ellos dos, uno enfrente a el otro, sin impórtales nada más

Yuri¿Qué hiciste¿Cómo es que Naruto sabe todo eso si yo no se lo he dicho?

Itachi: Ya sabes de vez en cuando ahí problemas, y tuve que decírselo

Yuri¿A si¡Por qué!

Itachi: Deja de hablar niña, así nunca vas a ganarme. Magnetou Sharingan

Yuri: Shurunken (Ojos plateados)

Se encontraban solos en la dimensión de la técnica sucesoria de Itachi, el mundo era entero negro y rojo, pero para su sorpresa, no era Yuri la que estaba encadenada al jutsu, sino Itachi, se encontraban el día de la muerte de toda su familia.

Itachi: Pero como, esta no es tu pesadilla, es la mía

Yuri: Así es- sus ojos mostraban un tono plateado, como espejos, que no paraban de brillar aun con la escasa luz de la noche y de los colores apagados- lo cierto es que si el que va a sufrir ahora aquí eres tú es gracias a mi técnica sucesoria

Itachi¡Pero que dices¡Nada puede romper al Magnetou Sharingan!

Yuri: Exacto nada lo puede romper, pero si desviar, mi técnica, al tener los ojos plateados hacen de que el jutsu que estés usando sobre mí, rebote hacia ti, además de otros usos

Itachi: Pero ¿Cómo?

: Ya volví mamá. ¿Mamá?

Itachi: No, por favor, no me hagas que vuelva a verlo, no quiero volver a verlo- sus ojos mostraban terror, frustración y tal vez un poco de … tristeza

Yuri: Lo siento, pero eso te pasa por intentar usarlo conmigo, vivirás durante una semana este último día, concretamente los minutos en los que Sasuke te insultaba y tenía miedo de ti

Itachi: No por favor te lo suplico, no hagas que vuelva a verlo

Yuri: Ya es tarde, disfruta

Se escucha la puerta corrediza

Sasuke¡Mamá¡Papá! Hermano

Todo volvió a la normalidad, se encontraban en el despacho del hokage, y para los que algunos habían sido días, para otros solo habían sido segundos, quedando Itachi sin sentido en el suelo y Yuri de rodillas exhausta por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer

Naruto: Pero que ha pasado. Debías ser tú la que acabase como Itachi

Yuri: La desvié con mi técnica

Naruto: -Se acercó y la ayudó a incorporarse ¿Qué le mostraste?

Yuri: Como su hermano le odiaba, le temía y huía de él, su mayor miedo es que a su hermano le pasase algo, por eso no quiere que se le acerque, porque le persiguen personas peligrosas, y por eso te avisó lo de Sasuke desde mí, porque a él no le creerías

Naruto: Entonces ¿todo lo ha hecho por su hermano?

Yuri: Sí

Jiraya: Bueno creo que debemos pasarnos por el hospital, así vemos como va Sakura y que te echen a ti un vistazo

Yuri y Naruto: Sí

Hospital de Konoha

Enfermera: La señorita Haruno Sakura ha salido hace unos minutos, solo tenía una pequeña cantidad de veneno y le estamos preparando el alta, mientras que ustd puede pasar por aquí si es tan amable- les dedicó una sonrisa a todos y los acompaño hasta Sakura y a Yuri a una habitación libre

Naruto: Sakura¿cómo te encuentras?

Sakura: Muy bien, ya me encuentro mucho mejor, al parecer hice bien en quitarme parte del veneno, aunque no era muy dañino

Naruto: Sobre Yuri, no tienes porque enfadarte con ella lo hizo todo Itachi

Sakura: Pero que me estas diciendo Naruto

Naruto: - Le contó lo que verdaderamente había sucedido y lo ocurrido en el despacho de la hokage- Y eso es todo

Sakura¿Y ahora qué? –Naruto la miró sin comprender- ¿vas a ayudarles o no? Me refiero a los akatsuki

Naruto: Sí, claro que lo voy a hacer, pero sin los akatsuki, ellos ya no están de nuestro lado

Jiraya: Voy a ver como está Yuri, Naruto tienes que tomar una decisión, pero sobre todo no te culpes sea cual sea

Naruto: Sakura- le da un suave beso en los labio, aunque lo suficiente para que ha ambos les diese un escalofrío por la espalda- voy a salvar a Sasuke, al fin y al cabo es nuestro amigo, y no voy a dejar que Orochimaru se quede con su cuerpo

Sakura: Esta bien Naruto, te acompañaré

Naruto: Pero Sakura tú no…

Sakura: - Le calló con un dedo en los labios- Me necesitas no sabes controlar tu chakra, anda vamos a ver a Yuri

Naruto: Vale


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ya estoy aquí de nuevo, la pesada de turno , vengo a deciros, que al final voy a hacer lo de Yuri, y lo reneis que leer, porfiiiiiiiiiiiii, que sino no sirve para nada sino lo leeis TT, y bueno os quería informar de **(PUBLICIDAD)** en esta página, hay un fic que se llama el león de los ojos azules, y es una pasada, me encanta, es uno de los mejores que e leido, y he pensado que a lo mejor tambien os gusta, asi que teneis un poco de tiempo, me alegraria muchiiiiiiiiisimo que lo leyerais, gracias

Capitulo 9

Tsunade: Hola Sakura, Naruto –Tras solo escuchar su presencia a los chicos les cambia la cara- iba a deciros que podéis ir a ver a Yuri, ya que está en perfectas condiciones, pero veo que os he cogido en mal momento

Sakura: -Totalmente roja- No Tsunade-sama, voy a ver como se encuentra Yuri

Naruto: Yo también

Pasa Sakura por la puerta y cuando Naruto iba a hacer lo mismo Tsunade lo coge por la polera y lo levanta hasta que quedan sus miradas una en frente de la otra

Tsunade: No, tú tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, como decirme que es lo que está pasando aquí

Naruto: Pero que dices vieja, aquí no está pasando nada

Tsunade: No me mientas, Naruto- le baja la cremallera de la polera y agarra firmemente el collar, derramando sobre este pequeñas lágrimas para continuar diciendo con la voz rota- no delante de este collar, ellos no están aquí, lo sabes, y no voy a permitir que lo único que me queda se valla también, no voy a permitir que mueras- abrazó a Naruto y este le correspondió el abrazo, aunque pareció calmarse con este gesto, siguió sollozando-

Naruto: No te preocupes Tsunade, cuando te tranquilices te lo contaré todo, pero primero voy a ir a por un vaso de agua¿de acuerdo?

Tsunade: -No articuló palabra, solo asintió y sintió como Naruto se alejaba de ella y se iba por la puerta, para ella, él se había convertido como en su hijo, por eso le dolia tanto el únicamente pensar en poder perderlo

Por los pasillos del hospital se encuentran dos figuras, Naruto, que iba de vuelta a la habitación en la que se encontraba Tsunade y "Sasuke"

Sasuke: -Pasa rozando a Naruto y le dice en un leve murmullo- No creas que Orochimaru tiene la culpa de todo pequeño, creo que voy a hacer una visita a tus dos encantadoras amigas

Naruto¿Pero que?- se dio la vuelta y no encontró a nadie, tras unos segundos después de asimilar lo que le habían dicho, se le calló el vaso de las manos, rompiéndose en mil pedazos en el suelo- ¡Sakura, Yuri!- corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron y llegó a la habitación en la que se encontraban, pero no había rastro de ellas, haciendo que se cumpliesen sus sospechas, la habitación se encontraba llena de salpicaduras de sangre-

Enfermera¡Naruto-kun¡ha sido terrible, se han llevado a Sakura-chan y a Yuri-chan!

Naruto: -Con las marcas de la influencia del zorro, agarró fuertemente a la enfermera por los hombros- ¿Qué ha pasado¡¿Por qué esta sangre!

Enfermera: Las atacó, pero no tenían armas y no pudieron defenderse, pero creo que las heridas no eran graves, se fueron por la ventana

Jiraya: -Que en ese momento llega con unos tazones de ramen- ¿Pero que ha pasado aquí¿Has sido tú Naruto? Te dije que tuvieses cuidado con los poderes del zorro

Naruto¿Pero que te crees que haría daño a Sakura? Se las ha llevado "Sasuke"

Jiraya: Entonces vamos a por ellas, no perdamos tiempo

Naruto¡No! Tú te quedaras aquí con Tsunade, y le explicaras todo esto, yo voy a salvarlas y cuando vuelva traeré a mis tres compañeros- dicho esto salió por la ventana, destrozando cualquier obstáculo que hubiese en su camino, llegando al bosque, en introduciéndose en su interior lo más rápido que podía, siguiendo el rastro de olores que dejaban, llegando a una casita apartada en un hermoso claro donde solo reinaba la paz

"Sasuke": Veo que me encontraste pequeño

Naruto¡¿Dónde están!- una onda de chakra le alcanzó a "Sasuke" tirándole al suelo y produciéndole graves heridas, le agarró por el cuello con la intención de estrangularlo- solo voy a darte esta oportunidad¿dónde están?

Yuri¡Naruto, para!

Naruto: - Al escuchar su voz inmediatamente los poderes se fueron, quedándose relajado y tranquilo, viendo que aun no las había perdido- ¿Yuri, Sakura?- Soltó a "Sasuke" y fue corriendo hacia ellas- ¿Cómo os encontráis?- abrazó a Yuri y besó a Sakura-

Yuri: Eso no es lo más importante ahora, si él muere Sasuke no podrá volver- se volteó, pero no encontró al hombre en cuestión- se escapó

Naruto: -Aun abrazado a Sakura- Sí, pero ahora debes decirme donde se encuentra la máquina para hacerle volver, más tarde ya pensaremos algo para encontrarle

Yuri: No va a ser tan fácil, ahora no contamos con akatsuki¿recuerdas?

Naruto: Sí, pero podemos infiltrarnos¿verdad, tú conoces el lugar, no creo que nos resulte muy difícil, mejor que pensemos esto en Konoha junto con Tsunade

Sakura¿Ya no la llamas vieja? –ríe divertida por abajo-

Naruto: -Dedicándole una mirada cariñosa- No, ahora eso lo guardo para cuando estemos juntos

Sakura: -Sonríe a la vez que se sonroja y agacha la cabeza

Despacho de Tsunade, todos reunidos para hablar sobre el plan

Tsunade: Está bien, mañana vendrán Ibiki y Anko que ahora mismo están en una misión, ellos son los mejores en estrategias junto con Shikamaru, entre todos haremos un plan, y Naruto, esta misión no la harás solo, tendrás a los nueve para hacerla, y no quiero ninguna queja, mientras tanto os doy el día libre para lo que queráis, marchaos ya

S-sasuke: Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlos más largo, ya que los tengo echos hasta el 12, pero procurare hacerlos un poco mas largos , sobre lo de Yuri, como dije antes he decidido hacerlo, porque la historia de Neiko quiero meterla un poco dentro del mismo ficgracias por leer

Tere-chan: Me alegro que te gustase, ahora empieza lo bueno jjijijiji, gracias por escribir y sigue leyendo porfiiiiiiii


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Saliendo del despacho de Tsunade

Sakura: Naruto- él se voltea para mirarla- ¿vamos a dar una vuelta? Después de que todo se decida no tendremos tiempo para estar juntos

Naruto: Claro Sakura, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

Sakura: No tenemos mucho tiempo,- miró hacia el cielo, es un bonito atardecer ¿verdad?

Naruto: Si, me has recordado algo, ¡ven!- y se la llevó de la mano hacia el bosque

Despacho de la hokage, ya reunidos Anko (apareció por la ventana), Ibiki, Shizune, Tsunade, Shikamaru y Yuri, pero cuando iban a empezar se escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta

Shizune: Lo siento pero la hokage está en una importante reunión y no puede atenderle

¿: Ya lo sé, y por eso quiero hablar con ella, tengo valiosa información sobre como infiltrarse y quien puede estar en el interior de Sasuke

Tsunade: Déjale pasar Shizune, que diga lo que sabe

Pero cuando entró no era él, si no ella, una muchacha de unos 15 años, vestida con unos pantalones cortos, un top negros y una chaqueta corta encima, un tanto desabrochada, con dos cinturones rodeándole la cadera, y en la espalda colgado un bastón bo, sus ojos eran marrones y siempre sonreía, tal vez porque ya no tenía motivo para hacerlo

Yuri: Neiko ¿qué haces aquí?

Neiko: Pues lo mismo que tú hermanita, intentar acabar con papi, aunque eso ya no será posible

Tsunade: Eso ya lo sabemos, Orochimaru está dentro del cuerpo de Sasuke

Neiko: No- dijo negando con el dedo y sonriendo- Orochimaru está muerto

Tsunade: Eso es imposible, ¿entonces quien está en el cuerpo de Sasuke?

Neiko: Ni idea- dijo aun sonriendo- pero Orochimaru no es porque hoy mismo de regreso a casa lo vi muerto en el suelo, así que tiene que ser algunos de sus subordinados

Yuri: ¿Le has enterrado?

Neiko: No pienso enterrar al bastardo que mató a nuestra madre, bueno, que no me quiero poner sentimental, creo que hay un plan por hacer- dijo entres risitas- lo cierto es que no tienen mucha vigilancia, piensan que nadie se atreverá a acercarse a ellos, la máquina que buscáis, está bajo tierra

Tsunade: Eso complicará las cosas

Neiko: Todo lo contrario, si usamos nuestra técnica, que maneja los elementos de la naturaleza no será nada difícil llegar hasta ella, a menos que nos encuentren los de akatsuki, podríamos matarlos, no creo que fuese un gran problema, lo malo es si vienen todos juntos y con "eso"

Tsunade: ¿El qué?

Naike: Un jutsu que podría matar hasta al mismo kyubi

Anko: eso es imposible, no hay nada que pueda contra el zorro

Neiko: Pero si contra su portador

Mientras tanto Naruto y Sakura…

Sakura: ¿A dónde me llevas Naruto?

Naruto: No te preocupes ya estamos llegando- de pronto el bosque desapareció, dejando un hermoso claro a la vista, que dejaba ver plenamente el atardecer

Sakura: Naruto, es precioso

Naruto: No tanto como tú- dijo en un susurro

Sakura: ¿Decías?

Naruto: Que hoy te ves muy bien

Sakura: Ah-dijo con un deje de desilusión en la voz

Naruto: -Que se había dado cuenta de esto, se puso detrás suya y la rodeo con sus brazos, sorprendiendo, pero a la vez agradando a la pelirrosa, y le hablo susurrándole al oído - siento no poder decirte nada más, pero es que, te veías demasiado hermosa con los toques de la luz del atardecer

Sakura: Naruto…- no quería moverse de esa postura, sentía la suave respiración del chico en su cuello, erizándole la piel, pero reconfortándola a la vez y eso es algo que nadie podría volver a hacerle sentir, se dio la vuelta en sus brazos, le miró a los ojos y se besaron, un suave beso para calmarse, para amarse, y aunque no lo hubiesen dicho, para hacer una promesa, volverían a ese lugar otra vez, pero no cada uno por su lado, si no juntos, porque ya no eran dos personas, eran una


End file.
